Le village des vampires
by Htress
Summary: Un avion tombe dans la jungle Wutaienne, près d'un village peuplé de vampire. Le chef, Vincent Valentine, décide de garder les deux rescapés. Que va-t-il se passer? Shonen-ai.


Base: FF7

Genre: Mais c'est AU, évidemment!

Auteurs: Htress (c mon idée!!! ^_^) et Cronos, Kima et Selena

Rating: -_-;;; Aucune idée, ça peut être vraiment n'importe quoi… Alors, déchaînez-vous!!!

Couple: VincentXCid (Sephy et Cloud sont trop jeunes… fais pas dans le shota)

Le village des vampires

Dans un village reculé, au fin fond de la jungle de Wutai (ok, y'a pas de jungle autour de Wutai mais c AU, alors maintenant il y en a…) vivait une tribu de ce que les hommes appellent des buveurs de sang, autrement dit, des vampires. Les environs fourmillaient de monstres en tous genres, leur fournissant repas après repas, et l'évolution ayant joué son rôle, le soleil ne leur faisait plus peur. La seule chose qui les distinguaient d'humains normaux étaient leurs canines surdéveloppées. Enfin, bref, dans ce village vivait aussi le plus beau et le plus dangereux des vampires, Vincent Valentine. Mi-vampire, mi-démon, Vincent régnait sur sa tribu d'une façon stricte mais juste. Sa 'femme' était morte en mettant au monde son unique fils, Sephiroth, il y avait de cela 6 ans déjà.

Vincent était un solitaire, sa nature de demi-démon faisait qu'il avait une autre entité en lui que les autres membres de la tribu nommait Chaos. Lorsqu'il s'énervait trop, le démon prenait possession du corps de Vincent pour démontrer sa fureur, et les conséquences étaient souvent graves. La dernière fois que Chaos était apparu, tout de suite après la mort de Lucrécia, la moitié de la tribu y était passée… Bref, il fallait pas énerver Vincent.

Tout allait bien dans ce village, jusqu'au jour où, dans un grand fracas, quelque chose s'écrasa tout près. Les vampires, créatures curieuses de nature, sortent en toute hâte de leur tanière pour aller voir. Ben tout le monde sauf Vincent qui, en tête-à-tête avec Chaos, n'avait pas remarqué la secousse. Très vite ils découvrirent les restes d'un avion et les restes d'un dragons que quelques jeunes se saisir pour casser la croûte. Dans cette hécatombe, soudain un cri strident se fit entendre, suivit d'une lamentation immanquablement identifiable comme étant celle d'un enfant qui pleure. Les oiseaux de la jungle s'envolèrent, le petit faisait un tapage de tous les diables, tirant le chef de tribu de sa transe et il alla voir ce qui se passait.

Quand il arriva sur place, les pleurs n'avaient pas cessé et son fils tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus d'environ 2 ans. Il était blessé sérieusement à la jambe et avait une grosse bosse sur le front. Sephiroth l'avait placé sur ses genoux et le blond s'accrochait à lui. En fouillant plus les décombres ils découvrirent un homme blond encore en vie et quelques-uns s'en seraient bien fait un plat principal si seulement Vincent ne s'était pas interposé.

- Il a un fils, laissez-le.

Tous obéirent et retournèrent à leurs activités de vampire (manger, faire peur aux bebêtes, ce genre de truc, quoi), laissant leur chef et son fils seul avec les humains.

- Papa, il saigne beaucoup, dit Sephiroth en se léchant les doigts, pourquoi est-ce que la plaie ne veut pas guérir?

- Il est humain, Sephy, lui répondit son père, comme ta mère l'était, et les humains ont de la difficulté à guérir. Il faudrait laver sa jambe et la panser.

- ???

- Emmène-le à la maison, je vais ramener celui-là

Le fils hocha la tête et prit le petit, qui pleurait toujours, dans ses bras, faisant très attention à sa jambe et le transporta à la maison, suivi de son père qui portait le mystérieux homme blond.

*******

Le petit était étendu sur le lit, les yeux fixes, la respiration laborieuse, Sephiroth à ses côtés. Le petit vampire aux cheveux argentés s'inquiétait, le pansement qu'avait fait son père ne guérissait pas la plaie, et le blond semblait s'affaiblir de minutes en minute. De plus, il n'avait plus assez de forces pour pleurer. Vincent vint le voir, et devant son état, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Lucrécia… La pauvre avait trop saigné à l'accouchement, et Vincent l'avait vu trop tard… Il se dirigea vers son lit et secoua l'homme endormi.

- Mmm? Qui êtes-vous? Et où suis-je? Où …

- Écoutez-moi, votre fils va mourir, mais je peux le sauver, seulement…

L'homme avait les yeux grands ouverts et tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Seulement quoi? Sauvez-le! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste! Je vous en supplie! Cloud!

- Vous devrez rester ici pour toujours…

- M'en fout! Cloud! Mon fils!

Vincent se leva, tout de suite suivit par l'homme et s'agenouilla devant le garçon. Il s'entailla un doigt et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Allez, mon garçon, bois…

La transformation fut douce et sans douleur, la blessure se referma, Cloud ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Son père lui caressa la tête un instant avant de tourner un regard plein de confusion vers Vincent et Sephiroth.

- Je me présente, Vincent Valentine, je suis le chef de cette tribu et voici mon fils, Sephiroth.

- Moi c'est Cid. Je suis, ben plutôt j'était pilote, avant qu'un dragon nous fonce dessus. Et celui-là, c'est mon petit Cloud… Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

- Nous l'avons transformé en demi-vampire, pour qu'il guérisse… Cid, ton fils est sauf, il n'aura besoin de boire qu'environ une fois par mois…

- Vampire? Je croyais que c'était une légende…

- Tu n'as pas peur?

- Tu viens de sauver mon fils, pourquoi j'aurais peur?

Père et fils Valentine firent un grand sourire, dévoilant leurs crocs acérés, et Cid sourit à son tour. Il se plaisait bien dans ce village… Pas comme à Rocket Town…

à Fin du chapitre 1

Cid vint s'asseoir aux cotés de son fils qui, endormi, suçait paisiblement son pouce. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il avait « atterri » dans le village de vampire avec Cloud. D'abord légèrement intimidé par tous ces buveurs de sang qui le fixaient du regard, il avait fini par s'habituer [pas trop le choix]. Il faut dire que Vincent avait été très explicite avec les autres vampires [en gros vous faites bobo à Cid et Cloud et j'vous les casse…]. Allumant une clope, il rejeta sa tête en arrière.

- Eh Cid ! ! Cria une voix grave.

Le pilote sortit de la maison aménagée spécialement pour eux et sourit. Il se dirigea vers Vincent qui l'attendait. 

- C'est l'heure de manger ! Zyrkon a ramené de la viande pour vous en même temps qu'il chassait.

- Bien mais Cloud ne peut manger…, fit le blond, gêné.

- Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Bon il doit bien y avoir du lait à Wutai… 'vais demander à un des vampires d'aller en voler pour Cloudinet^^ !

- Ça serait sympa^^ ! Tiens au fait, tu viens manger avec moi ?

- Bien sûr ! 

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, une franche amitié liait le vampire et l'humain. Comment c'était arrivé ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Dès que Vincent avait soigné le bébé, Cid sut que Vincent n'était pas mauvais, bien que son air sombre et ténébreux [euahhhh… veux mon vinny perso moiii] le rendait presque menaçant aux yeux des autres. Et son fils, Sephiroth, promettait d'être aussi menaçant que son père quand il serait grand.

Le vampire fit signe au chasseur, qui donna à Cid deux beaux morceaux de viande fraîche. Il les prit et remercia Zyrkon, qui grogna. De retour dans la maison, Vincent s'installait proche du foyer pendant que Cid plaçait la viande à cuire au-dessus du feu. La conversation allait de bon train quand des pleurs se firent entendre.

- Ça c'est mon Cloud qui vient de se réveiller… je serais mieux d'aller le voir.

- Non laisse, j'y vais, fit Vincent en se levant.

Le vampire alla dans la pièce où était installé le bébé qui gesticulait. Il se dépêcha de le changer et de lui donner une peluche, seule survivante de toutes celles qu'il y avait dans l'avion. Soudain, le petit aggrippa son doigt avec ses petites mains et le mordilla en gazouillant. Ses crocs n'étaient pas aussi longs que ceux des adultes, mais ils étaient bien là. Une légère lueur orange dans les iris devenus rouges de l'enfant firent sursauter Vincent. Ce n'était pas possible… il en était certain ? Refoulant ses doutes, il se força à sourire, prit Cloud dans ses bras et retourna près du foyer.

Après tout, c'était impossible.

**

- J'veux aller vouar Clouuuuuud ! ! Geignit-il.

- Sephiroth… il dort je te dis…

- Mais je veux le voiiiir ! !

Prenant son fils dans ses bras, il l'étendit sur son lit et lui fit un léger « morphée ». Il sortit de sa tanière et se dirigeait vers la petite maison de son ami quand des murmures attirèrent sa curiosité.

- … c'est idnamissible ! !

- Ils doivent mourir ! Du bon sang d'humains gaspillé, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

- Mais le chef a dit…

- On s'en fout de ce que dit le chef ! Il nous contrôle depuis bien trop longtemps…

Se rapprochant silencieusement, Vincent essaya d'identifier les voix, sans résultats. Alors qu'il faisait un pas dans leur direction, son pied brisa une branche, ce qui produisit un claquement sec [j'ai pas trouvé mieux… pardon…]. Il se figea, attendant.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit dans cette direction ?

- … je vais aller vérifier.

À ces mots, le vampire courut se cacher derrière un gros rocher et, après qu'il fut sûr qu'ils ne soient plus là, il se dirigea vers la maison de Cid, inquiet.

**

La silhouette se cacha quand le vampire se leva. Elle le suivit quand il se dirigea vers cette drôle de maison et sursauta quand elle vit un humain sourire à son visiteur. Frissonnant, elle regarda autour d'elle et s'enfuit en douce.

à fin du deuxième chapitre

Titeuh note de moi

J'espère que ce chapitre plait à tout le monde… je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire, j'espère que la prochaine auteuse n'aura pas trop de difficultés^^vvv ! !

- Cid, vite ! Prépares tes affaires et celles de ton fils ! 

Cid se leva tranquillement de sa chaise, une cigarette à la bouche et demanda :

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il y a une révolte, mes vampires veulent boire du sang d'humains, votre sang à toi et ton fils. Il faut que tu partes absolument.

Cid regarda Vincent, effrayé. Puis il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier sur la table et se dépêcha de prendre les rares affaires qui avaient survécu à l'atterrissage forcé de son avion. Ayant terminer, il se retourna vers Vincent qui n'avait pas bougé. Une lueur de tristesse brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus. Vincent tenait Cloud dans ses bras et le berçait tendrement. Cid n'avait pas envie de laisser derrière lui son ami. Mais il devait le faire, pour que son fils soit sauf.

- Vincent…  Tu t'es montré si aimable envers nous et … tu as sauvé mon fils, enfin notre fils puisque maintenant il est également de ton sang. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

Cette phrase frappa le vampire. Il n'avait pas pensé que Cloud lui appartenait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Cid prit alors Cloud dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, Cid le regarda.

- Vince, j'espère te revoir… souffla t-il

- Moi aussi Cid, moi aussi !

Vincent avait de la peine à le voir partir. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient mais il s'était déjà attaché. C'était le deuxième humain auquel il s'attachait, le premier étant Lucrécia « sa femme » . Et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui avait porté chance. 

Vincent s'approcha de Cid, fit un léger baiser sur le front de Cloud et doucement  caressa la joue du blond.

- Vite, sauves toi… lui murmura t-il

Mais Cid ne pouvait pas se décider à ouvrir la porte et partir pour ne plus revenir. Choisissant, le blond pencha sa tête et fit un doux baiser à son vampire. Vincent, loin de le repousser , encadra le visage de Cid entre ses mains et approfondi leur baiser.

Au dehors derrière une fenêtre, une silhouette se leva brusquement et partie en courant, murmurant d'une petite voix quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Les pleurs de Cloud les sortirent de leur transe. Ils avaient presque étouffé l'enfant. 

- Oh désolé mon poussinet ! 

- Cid, je crois qu'il y a un moyen pour que tu restes ici sans rien craindre des autres.

- Dis moi ce que je dois faire.

Cid fixait Vincent tout en berçant son fils tentant de l'endormir. Voyant que Cloud ne s'endormait pas, le vampire fit, comme pour son fils, un petit « morphée ». Puis il le prit et le coucha dans l'immense lit appartenant à Cid, prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas que le fils de son « ami » tombe pendant son sommeil.

Une fois terminé, il revint près du blond. Le prenant par les épaules, il le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil

- Cid, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un t'attends là où tu habites mais si tu veux rester avec moi, il faut que tu deviennes mon euuuuuh … mon calice.

- Ton calice ? C'est quoi un calice ?

- Si tu veux c'est un peu comme si tu devenais  « ma femme » enfin là ce serait mon homme. Tenta d'expliquer Vincent

- Oui, je veux bien le devenir mais qu'est ce que dois faire un calice, en fait ?

- Et bien, d'abord il faut que tu viennes habiter avec moi… dans mon lit.  Il faut que les vampires arrivent à sentir ton odeur sur moi et mon odeur sur toi. Ce serait une preuve qu'ils ne pourraient contredire. Une preuve que tu m'appartiens réellement, dans tous les sens du termes !

- Ok, mais s'ils veulent me manger déjà maintenant, comment es tu sûr qu'ils ne désobéiront pas, tout de même ?

- Je sais qu'ils me respectent. C'est moi qui leur est donné cette terre où ils ne subissent aucunes injures et n'éprouvent aucunes craintes. Alors veux-tu être mon calice, Cid ?

Le blond réfléchissait. A Rocket Town, personne ne l'attentait puisqu'il était rejeté des habitants. Son seul tort avait été de donner le vœu le plus cher à une de ses amies, Tifa. Elle voulait un enfant mais sachant ses jours comptés, elle ne pouvait pas se permette qu'un homme tombe amoureux d'elle. Elle lui avait demandé simplement et il n'avait put lui refuser sa dernière volonté. Mais étant bien plus jeune que lui, il s'était attiré tous les reproches des Rocket Towners . Mais était ce un avenir sur pour son fils. Puis il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Vincent « il va devenir un demi-vampire ». S'il lui aussi était exclu de la société ?

Et puis il y avait Vincent. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui. Il était attiré par ce beau brun ténébreux. 

- Oui Vincent, je veux devenir ton calice ! dit il, déterminé

Vincent le regarda un instant intensément, puis le renversa sur le fauteuil. Il s'assit du mieux qu'il pouvait sur les cuisses du blond. Cid porta ses lèvres aux siennes et commença un long baiser langoureux. Les mains du brun descendirent sur le torse de son futur amant. Glissant les mains sous le pantalon, il dégagea le t-shirt et entama de lentes caresses, lui arrachant des petits soupirs. Le blond s'apprêtait à lui rendre la pareille lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête s'attendant à voir un des vampires venu manger Cid mais à la place, une jeune femme se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Vincent se leva précipitamment, très surpris.

- Lucrétia ???

- Oui Vincent, c'est moi ! fit la jeune femme

A suivre !!!

Et voilà le 3ème chapitre ! J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit vous plait ! ^^

- Lucrécia, mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Tu ignores encore beaucoup de chose Vincent…

- Mais…

- Tais-toi !

Elle avait hurlé. Cid regardait la scène sans comprendre. Qui était cette femme que semblait connaître Vincent ?

- Vincent, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Reste en dehors de ça, Cid !

Lucrécia regarda le pilote avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. D'un pas langoureux que Vincent lui ignorait, elle se dirigea vers Cid. Se penchant vers lui, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui souffla sur le visage.

- C'est ton calice ?

- Ne le touche pas !

- Oh, aurais-je toucher un point sensible ? Quel dommage…

D'un geste vif, elle sortit un couteau et entailla le ventre de Cid qui se mit à crier. Sans hésiter, Vincent se rua sur son ex-femme pour lui arracher le couteau des mains. Réussissant sa manœuvre il prit la lame et la planta dans le ventre de Lucrécia.

- Vin…cent… Comment as-tu… ?

     Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis trouvant la force, elle se hâta vers la sortie en boitant, laissant une trace de sang derrière elle. Vincent allait se lancer à sa poursuite non seulement pour l'achever mais également pour lui demander des explications. Le fait qu'elle soit en vie ne doit pas relever du hasard. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit mais elle fut vivement chassée en entendant les gémissements de Cid. 

- Cid !

- Vincent, aide-moi !

     Vincent se rua sur lui et, sans hésiter, déchira sa chemise pour en faire un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie (sur fond de la musique d'urgence, limite si Carter et le docteur Ross n'ont pas débarqué…).

- T'as pas intérêt à crever, Cid ! hurla Vincent.  

- Ca va pas ? murmura-t-il. On a même pas encore… On a encore rien fait !

     Il ne put rien ajouter car il s'évanouit.

     Plusieurs jours passèrent. Lucrécia ne se remontra pas mais Vincent sentait bien qu'elle était encore en vie. La blessure de Cid s'avéra pas très grave et il devrait s'en remettre sans séquelles. Mais par précaution, le beau vampire ténébreux (Vince-chériiiiii !!! Heu… Pardon.) était allé piquer des médicaments à Wutaï durant la nuit pour l'aider dans sa guérison. Il veillait sur lui quasiment 24 heures sur 24, n'oubliant tout de même pas de nourrir le petit Cloud mais également son fils, Sephiroth. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans le village. Avant, dès qu'il allait voir quelqu'un, on l'accueillait chaleureusement avec un grand sourire. A présent, le sourire était crispé et les attitudes froides. Un peu triste, le petit Sephiroth alla voir son père qui, pour changer, était au chevet de son ami et maintenant Calice.

- Papa, Papa, les gens sont pas gentils avec mouaaa !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mon chéri, répondit le père sans trop prêter attention à son fils, occuper à fixer Cid des yeux.

- Mais Papaaaa !! Les gens sont pas pareils !

     Vincent tilta. Les enfants ne sont jamais écoutés mais ils devinent toujours quand les choses ne vont pas. Le père se tourna vers son fils pour lui demander des explications.

- Explique-moi, Sephy. Raconte tout à Papa.

- Ben quand je suis allé voir mon copain Bobo, et ben sa maman lui a dit de ne plus jouer avec moi et m'a dit de partir. Après, je suis allé voir ma copine Mirza (j'ai pas trouvé autre chose, gomen !) et ben elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de jouer avec moi.

     Tout en parlant, le petit Sephiroth, d'habitude de caractère assez dur se mit à pleurer. 

- Et y'a Zyrcon qui m'a dit que ma maman n'était pas morte et qu'elle était avec un monsieur du nom de Jo… heu… Ooj… je sais pu…

- Hojo ?

- Voui c'est ça.

     Vincent sentit une griffe glacée lui étreindre le cœur. Hojo. Hojo était là avec Lucrécia ? Ca expliquerait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Ce salaud était en vie ! Pas une seule seconde sa haine envers lui ne fut calmé. Il lui avait tout pris. Mais quand avait-il pu approcher Lucrécia ? Après sa mort, il s'était transformé en Chaos et quand il s'est réveillé, la moitié du village avait été décimé et le corps de sa femme avait disparu. Zyrcon était alors arrivé avec le petit Sephiroth dans ses bras lui disant que Lucrécia avait été brûlé dans l'incendie  de leur maison dû à Chaos mais qu'il avait réussit à sauver son fils. Des bras serrés autour de son cou le sorti de sa torpeur. Son petit Sephy se serrait contre lui en pleurant.

- Pourquoi les gens sont pas gentils avec moi ? J'ai rien fait !

     Vincent le serra contre lui.

- Va joué avec Cloud, je dois aller faire quelque chose.

- D'accord ! fit Sephiroth, le sourire aussitôt revenu. 

     Le petit vampire courut aller voir le bébé en rigolant, sa crinière argentée voletant derrière lui. En entendant les gazouillis de Cloud, Vincent ne put cacher un sourire. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux beaux sentiments et aux mièvreries. Il fallait qu'il aille s'expliquer avec Zyrcon… 

     Défonçant à moitié la porte du chasseur (NdKima : Rectifiez si je me trompe dans sa profession), Vincent s'époumona à hurler son nom.

- Zyrcon ! Il faut qu'on parle !

- Oui, chef ? grogna l'appelé. 

- Zyrcon, que s'est-il passé il y a 6 ans, à la mort de Lucrécia ?

- Voyons, tu le sais très bien, elle est morte et tu t'es transformé en Chaos. Tu as ravagé le village et brûler des maisons dont la tienne. 

- Est-ce vraiment ce qui s'est passé ?

     Vincent attrapa le vampire par le col de sa chemise pour le forcer à le regarder. Les pupilles sanglantes de Vincent semblait le transpercer.

- Chef ! Il… il m'a menacé de me tuer si je vous en parlais !

- PARLE !!

     Voyant la colère de Vincent et Chaos ne demandant qu'à être libéré, Zyrcon avala sa salive et se décida à parler.

- Ce que je t'ai dis est la vérité. Il n'y a qu'une chose que j'ai omis de te dire… et cela sous la contrainte. Tu te souviens d'Hojo ?

- Bien sûr, cracha Vincent. Comment l'oublierais-je ?

- Il était là ce jour là. Lucrécia était humaine, tu le savais très bien, et elle n'a pas survécue à la naissance de ton fils. Quand tu as mis le feu à ta maison, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai été au secours de ton fils qui pleurait. Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait un homme, Hojo. Je l'ai reconnu parce que tu m'en avait parlé, et ta description lui convenait parfaitement. Il tenait une seringue à la main, prêt à l'injecté à Sephiroth. J'ai bien évidemment essayé de l'en empêché de le faire, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs réussit. J'ai réussit à lui prendre ton fils. Mais pas Lucrécia. A peine avais-je récupéré Sephiroth que Hojo m'a violemment poussé pour injecté sa seringue à Lucrécia. Ecoute Vincent… Hojo l'a emmené avec lui. Il a juré de me tuer si je te le disais… Il m'a lancé quelque chose qui m'ai rentré dans le corps et il a dit que ça m'empêcherait de parler. 

- Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu es en train de faire, de tout me raconter, non ?

- Oui, et c'est ça qui me fait peur… Il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est…

     Zyrcon ne put finir sa phrase que quelque chose perça sur son front. Une gerbe de sang en jaillit. L'entaille dans son crâne s'ouvrit encore plus et Zyrcon se coupa en deux dans toute sa longueur, éclaboussant Vincent de son précieux liquide vital. Écœuré, Vincent se promis de tuer Hojo. 

     D'un pas sûr, il retourna chez lui. Sephiroth jouait toujours avec Cloud. Souriant en voyant la scène, son sourire se figea quand il vit le fils de Cid. Ce dernier avait au fond des yeux une lueur orangé encore plus forte que la fois précédente…

- Non, ce n'est pas possible !

     A SUIVRE !!!

NdKima : Ouaich ouaich !! J'espère que ça vous plaîra ^^

- Non, ce n'est pas possible!

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, le vampire tomba à genoux sur le sol. Le petit Sephiroth, averti par le cri qu'avait poussé son père, accourut. Il commença à interpeller Vincent qui semblait avoir plongé dans une sorte de transe. Affolé, le gamin recula de quelques pas.

- Ce n'est pas… non…, murmurait discontinuellement Vincent.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il se releva et prit Sephy dans ses bras, loin du bébé aux yeux oranges. Il sortit rapidement, jetant en passant un coup d'œil sur Cid, chez qui il ne semblait pas avoir eu de changements.

- Écoute Sephiroth, fit-il en le déposant au sol. Tu vas aller voir tata Yuffie [eh ouais, je l'aime trop ce perso!] et rester chez elle jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Et tu ne lui dis rien à propos de Cloud. Compris?

Tremblant légèrement, le bambin fit signe que oui et Vincent retourna aux cotés du bébé.

"_- tu crois vraiment que c'est lui? Je suis plutôt sceptique moi!_

- Chaos… tu as vu ces yeux, les mêmes que…que les tiens….[c'est peut-être pas exact mais j'ai la flemme d'aller vérifier alors on fait comme]__

- _Ça ne veut rien dire 'tite tête!_

- Suffit…"

Il coupa la conversation mentale avec son alter ego et vérifia encore une fois les yeux de Cloud. Ceux-ci étaient de nouveaux rouge sang. Vincent poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ouvrant la porte et entrant en fracas, Sephiroth sauta dans les bras de la jeune vampire qui était occupée à se faire un bon feu chaud.

- TATA YUFFIIIIIIIIE!!!

- Se…Sephiroth… tu es devenu lourd tu sais!, fit-elle en le déposant sur une chaise. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

- Papa y m'a demandé de venir ici.

- Tu sais pourquoi?

- Nah il m'a dit de nen dire!

Yuffie fut étonnée de sa réponse, mais connaissant le grand vampire depuis son enfance, elle ne fit aucune remarque et offrit au gamin un bol de sang chaud, qu'il accepta. Tandis qu'il buvait le liquide à grandes gorgées, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Vincent. Yuffie le salua d'un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table.

- Alors Vincent, que se passe-t-il?

- Pas grand chose… je reviens de chez Cid..

- Ah oui! Tu as fini par conclure avec lui?

- Argh? fut la seule réponse que le vampire réussit à sortir alors qu'il commençait à rougir.

La jeune vampire laissa échapper un petit rire à l'air gêné du vampire. Sentant une conversation sérieuse s'imposer, Vincent permit à Sephiroth d'aller jouer dehors, ce que le bambin fit avec plaisir.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Yuffie se pencha vers Vincent.

- Alooooooors??

- Bien euuuh… ça avait bien commencé quand…

Il s'interrompit, repensant à Sephiroth qu'il avait envoyé jouer dehors avec la Lucrétia en liberté. Frissonnant, il se leva sous l'œil perplexe de la jeune vampire et sortit en fracas. Quand il fut sorti, il constata avec horreur que le gamin n'était plus là. Il ne le voyait pas, et, malgré tous ses sens en éveil, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'aura de son fils. Tombant à genoux sur le sol, des larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues, Vincent sut que Lucrétia avait enlevé son fils.

Il sentait une douleur sourde au niveau de son ventre et porta sa main à cet endroit.

"des.. des bandages? Que s'est-il passé?"

Ouvrant les yeux, il s'assit sur son lit, encore faible. Il se leva pour aller voir son bébé dans la pièce voisine, voyant avec soulagement que ce dernier dormait à poings fermés. Soudain, une jeune vampire aux cheveux courts entra dans la pièce, ressortant aussitôt sans rien dire. Puis, Vincent se montra enfin.

- Tiens Vincent! Ça va?

- Ci… Cid!!!

Le grand ténébreux se jeta dans les bras du pilote en pleurant. Ce dernier le serra fortement contre lui et le fit asseoir sur son lit, séchant ses larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Oh… Cid… tu ne croiras jamais ça… je crois que Lucrétia a enlevé Sephiroth… je ne le sens plus!

- Quoi???

- Et je ne peux même pas aller à sa recherche, car les vampires ne peuvent quitter cette forêt…

- C'est affreux! Je… je ne peux rien faire pour toi?

Vincent se tut, semblant réfléchir. Puis, levant son visage triste vers Cid, il l'entoura de ses bras avant de frôler ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Oui, tu peux faire quelque chose…. Tu peux me faire oublier pour cette nuit… je t'en prie…

Le pilote ne put refuser [et je pense pas qu'il aurait le goût de refuser!] et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses pendant que leurs souffles s'accéléraient…****

Fin du chapitre 5 

****

Un peu court ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas? Désolée, j'avais vraiment pas d'idées ^____^v!

- _Je reviendrai avec ton fils, d'ici là, prends soin du mien…_

Vincent remplit le biberon du petit avec du lait et le donna à Cloud. Ce dernier gazouilla joyeusement et s'assied sur le sol avec sa peluche pour jouer… Le chef des vampires se dirigea vers le lit et s'y étendit. Il était fatigué depuis que Cid était parti. Son calice lui manquait, autant que son fils, il était très inquiet de ce qu'Hojo avait en tête. Vincent ferma les yeux pour ignorer sa faim, son mal de tête, sa solitude... Et le vampire s'endormit. Il se reposa pendant quelques heures, dans un sommeil sans rêves, ce qui n'était pas normal, pas pour lui. Chaos était souvent son compagnon de rêve, et dernièrement Cid… Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il se rendit compte que le petit Cloud pleurait. Il était dans les bras de Yuffie. Et Aerith, la chaman du village était près de lui, tâtant ses points vitaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, coassa-t-il

Cloud s'agita soudain et Yuffie le posa par terre, le laissant monter sur le lit pour se blottir contre Vincent en pleurant. Le vampire essaya de le serrer contre lui mais réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de forces. Et ce qu'il avait cru n'être que quelques heures de repos étaient, en fait, deux jours complets.

- Il est trop faible…, fit tristement Aerith, Yuffie, fait un feu et réchauffe du sang frais. Il faut qu'il boive.

Yuffie se mit à la tâche. Le petit blond sanglotait toujours, mais plus calmement maintenant. Apparemment, il avait eu très peur. C'était Yuffie qui l'avait trouvé il y a deux jours, quand elle était venue pour prendre des nouvelles, comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Elle avait essayé de réveiller Vincent, mais sans succès. Après une journée, la brunette s'inquiéta et alla chercher Aerith. Cette dernière fit un léger 'morphée' à l'enfant, qui s'endormi aussitôt. Elle le blotti contre lui, puis lui fit boire un bol de sang chaud. Vincent but un peu à contre-cœur, mais but tout de même. Après quelques minutes il put s'asseoir et la chaman l'examina de plus près.

- Il m'a fallu presque deux mois pour te ramener la dernière fois, lui dit-elle, la seule différence c'est que Chaos semble se tenir tranquille cette fois. Ne redevient pas l'âme en peine que j'ai eu le malheur de connaître… Ton Calice va bientôt revenir, je le sens.

Elle plaça alors ses mains contre les tempes de Vincent. Immédiatement le chef des vampires se sentit léger et rafraîchi. Aerith le fit boire encore un peu plus et le laissa se repaître lentement du précieux liquide avant de lui faire à lui aussi un 'morphée'. Elle se tourna alors vers Yuffie.

- Assure-toi qu'il boive à tous les jours, sinon il pourrait tomber malade. Et le petit… je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi ses yeux tournent au orange comme ça… Continue de lui donner du lait et n'oublie pas sa dose de sang.

La brunette hocha la tête. Mais comme tous les autres vampires, elle sentait bien que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire…

*******

- Allez… bois…, fit Cid en lui tendant son poignet.

Sephiroth refusa et lui fit comprendre qu'en tant que Calice de son père, il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de son sang. Cid prit alors dans ses bras le petit emmitouflé dans son blouson et se mit à courir. En chemin il réussit à tuer une petite bête avec sa lance et réussit ainsi à nourrir son autre fils. Cependant ce n'était pas assez. L'enfant était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux, au lieu d'être rouge sang, étaient d'un ton plutôt rosé. Ça n'avait pas été facile de le tirer des griffes d'Hojo, il avait bien mérité quelques ecchymoses et des blessures plus ou moins profondes, mais il avait aussi réussit à récupérer Sephiroth. Mais le petit avait beaucoup souffert.

Il finit par débouler dans le village et se rendit directement dans la maison de Vincent. Il fut très surpris de le trouver couché dans son lit, entouré de plusieurs autres vampires, dont Yuffie, son petit copain aux cheveux roux et une femme aux cheveux bruns qui s'affairait autour de lui. Les autres chasseurs se tenaient principalement au pied du lit en murmurant d'une façon inquiète. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Cid au pas de la porte, ils le tirèrent à l'intérieur et le menèrent à Vincent en lui prenant Sephiroth. La jeune chaman sembla soulagée de le voir.

- Enfin… te voilà. Vincent est très malade, il a refusé de boire pendant plusieurs jours. Chaos le maintient en vie. Dépêche-toi.

- _Ouais, magne-toi le train, je pourrai plus tenir bien longtemps…_, renchérit Chaos

Sans attendre Cid le releva en position assise et fut saisi de voir briller une forte lueur orange dans ses yeux. Il tendit son poignet. Quelques secondes suffirent à Vincent pour reconnaître son Calice et il mordit pour se nourrir pendant que Yuffie lui déposait son fils sur les genoux.

- Daaaaa!!!!

- Poussin! J't'ai pas trop manqué?

- 'Cent dodo…

- Mouais, il fait dodo, Vincent… Aaiiieuu! Mais mords pas si fort! J'suis pas un garde-manger, Cloud!

- Tiens, le hérisson, laisse ton papa tranquille et bois ça, dit le rouquin en tendant au petit un biberon de sang.

- Reno, s'alarma Yuffie, pars à la chasse avec Lunok, Sephiroth a besoin de boire lui aussi. Il est blessé. Et ramène quelques bêtes pour Cid, il aura besoin de forces.

- Ephy! Ephy!, gazouilla joyeusement Cloud.

Le petit blond se mit à courir vers la chambre qui abritait son demi-frère. Vincent eut tôt fait de se rendormir, épuisé. Reno et Lunok se mirent en route pendant que les autres vampires vidèrent la place, toujours inquiets mais quand même un peu plus confiants en ce qui concernait la santé de leur chef. La chaman avait elle aussi l'air plus soulagée du fait qu'il s'était nourri de lui-même. Aerith aida Cid à refermer sa plaie.

- Je sens que tu as ramené autre chose que le fils de Vincent de ce long voyage… De mauvaises nouvelles… et une grande peur.

- Sephiroth s'est rendu compte que sa mère était 'méchante', et il a beaucoup souffert. Hojo… l'a blessé cruellement et je crois qu'il va revenir. Mais avec Vincent dans cet état… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Aerith lui expliqua comment le vampire s'était laissé emporter par sa dépression. Elle lui expliqua aussi pourquoi et en quelle occasion Vincent avait presque périt comme cela. C'était à la mort de Lucrécia.

- Le lien entre un Vampire et son Calice est très fort, quand sa femme est morte, Vincent s'est complètement effondré. Il n'avait pas encore sentit le lien qui l'unissait à son fils. C'est lorsque Chaos a sentit Sephiroth pour la première fois qu'il a forcé Vincent à reprendre le contrôle, sinon, le pauvre serait mort de chagrin, et Chaos aurait gardé sa forme de démon. Cependant, je ne sais pas s'il aurait survécut bien longtemps. Écoute-moi bien. Il a sombré dans le désespoir de ne plus jamais vous revoir, toi et son fils. Il a cessé de s'alimenter, vois le résultat. Tu es lié à lui, le sang qu'il t'a donné te permettra de vivre aussi longtemps que lui. Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour, mais de survie. Peu de vampires survivent à la mort de leur Calice. Quoique tu fasses, ne lui brise pas le cœur une seconde fois, d'accord? Comme tu peux le constater, il est fragile… Concentre-toi sur toi, par contre. Tu devras le nourrir à chaque fois qu'il se réveillera, alors mange beaucoup.

Cid hocha la tête tristement et couvrit Vincent d'une couverture chaude. Le pilote espérait sincèrement voir son amant se remettre rapidement, car il avait une terrible impression que les prochains jours seraient durs. Cloud revint l'air un peu penaud et grimpa sur les genoux de son père.

- Qu'est qu'il y a mon bébé?

- Ephy dodo…

Cid sourit.

*******

- _Réveille-toi, j'te dis!_

- Chaos… laisse-moi dormir en paix…

- _Ouvre au moins les yeux, p'tite tête !!!_

Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver la paix, le vampire ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à voir les cheveux argents de son fils et pourtant… Il l'enlaça et le serra près de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Sephiroth, qui essaya de s'asseoir, mais sans succès. Juste à ce moment un certain pilote passa la porte avec une petite bête dans les mains, et Cloud trottait derrière lui en suçant son pouce. Le bébé se dirigea tout de suite vers le lit.

- Ephy !!!

- Ne les réveille pas, Cloud…

- Papa Cid… geignit Sephiroth, j'ai faim…

- Il est pas tout seul, renchérit Vincent.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes réveillés tous les deux ?

Cid donna alors un grand bol de sang chaud à Sephiroth, qui but avidement. Le petit vampire se leva aussitôt après et alla jouer dans sa chambre avec Cloud. Vincent, cependant, attendait toujours son tour. Le pilote l'aida à s'asseoir et tendit son poignet, mais le vampire lui préféra cette fois le cou et enfoui sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son Calice pour se nourrir. Quand il eut terminé, Vincent resta comme ça, cramponné à son amant et il se rendormit. Les enfants demandèrent la permission d'aller dehors, ce que Cid leur refusa, mais il leurs permit quand même de jouer devant la porte, histoire de ne pas les perdre de vue. Vincent émettait de temps à autre un petit ronronnement doux et très vite recommença à boire. Ce fut ce seul moment d'inattention qui changea tout. Tout d'un coup, Cloud se mit à crier.

- Ephy à maaaaaa !!!! Ephy !!!!!!!!

Cid se dégagea (ou essaya plutôt de se dégager) de Vincent et courut à l'extérieur. Son fils poussait Sephiroth vers la hutte en criant. L'argenté, par contre, semblait en transe et voulait avancer vers…

- Lucrécia ?!? Sephiroth, non !!! Elle va te faire mal !

Cid tenta d'attraper l'argenté, mais Sephiroth le repoussa violemment. Et c'est alors que ça arriva. Alors que Vincent apparaissait enfin au pas de sa porte, une lumière éblouissante entoura Cloud. Les autres vampires, attirés par les cris de l'enfant se reculèrent, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Sous les yeux impuissants de son père, le petit Cloud se transforma. Dans son dos poussèrent des ailes dorées, sur sa tête, des cornes, une queue de lézard orange et des pattes griffues remplacèrent le reste de son corps frêle.

- _C'est pas vrai !, hurla Chaos, C'est à moi ce truc ?_

- Tiens donc, lui répondit Vincent, et toi qui disais que c'était pas possible… Comment tu vas l'appeler… papa ?!?

- _Aarrgh !!! M'appelle pas comme ça ! J'suis pas son père, enfin !_

- Et il a trouvé ses ailes où au juste ? Sûrement pas dans mon code génétique…

- _La ferme… Thorn, appelle-le Thorn._

- Pourquoi Thorn ?

- _Ben regarde ce qu'il a fait à Hojo et dis-moi si un autre nom lui convient…_

En effet, Cloud, enfin le dragon Thorn n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps… Il voulait avant tout protéger Sephiroth et Hojo gisait sur le sol, raide mort. Il ne restait plus grand chose de lui, d'ailleurs, et Lucrecia faisait maintenant les frais de la fureur du dragon orange, et sa crinière blonde était déjà toute éclaboussée de sang. Cid était paralysé devant son propre fils. Il savait que Vincent cohabitait avec Chaos, et il l'avait prévenu que ce dernier était plutôt incontrôlable lorsqu'il prenait possession de son corps. Mais ce petit être ailé /était/ son fils, ça prenait un certain temps avant que l'information ne soit digérée par son système. Quand il eut terminé d'achever l'humaine, Thorn se retourna vers Cid et se préparait à attaquer quand…

- _Arrête ! Ça suffit, maintenant, tu en as assez fait Thorn !_

Lorsque son patriarche prononça son nom, Thorn se retourna vers lui et, docilement, se posa sur son épaule.

- _Tu ne dois /jamais/, jamais toucher à ces deux-là, tu m'as bien compris ? Sinon, je te jure que je te bouffe tout cru pour mon p'tit déj._

Le petit dragon hocha la tête et, tout d'un coup, Cloud repris le contrôle et son corps redevint normal. Mais dès qu'il aperçu Chaos il prit peur et se mit à pleurer. Chaos le prit dans ses bras et laissa alors revenir Vincent. Le vampire, encore beaucoup trop faible, se laissa glisser à terre, serrant contre lui l'enfant. Sephiroth, lui, immobile depuis le début de la bagarre, vacilla et tomba inconscient au milieu de la place, suivit aussitôt de Cid.

********

- Cid ? Cid ?…… Tu m'entends ?

- Ephy !!!

- Tiens, vas-y avec Sephy… Cid ? Enfin… Tu te décides à te réveiller ?

- Mmm… Y s'est passé quoi, là ?

- Daaa !!! Daaa !, gazouilla joyeusement Cloud, Bi !!! Ma veux bi !

- Ah, tu veux un bi, toi ? *bisou* Tiens mon bébé, dors maintenant… Papa est fatigué…

Cloud se blotti contre son père, Sephiroth, qui dormait, se retourna pour prendre Cloud dans ses bras et Vincent posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Cid. Le petit blond bailla et ferma les yeux. Le pilote était lui-même sur le point de se rendormir quand il sentit Vincent lui mordiller le cou. Il soupira et se laissa faire. Cependant, ce ne fut pas très long, et ensuite le chef des vampires répondit à sa question.

- Apparemment, Chaos a été passé en simultanée à ton fils quand je lui ai donné de mon sang. Je suis désolé…

- Il ne souffre pas, dis-moi qu'il…

- Non, seulement la transformation est épuisante. Et rassure-toi contrairement à moi, Thorn sera beaucoup plus docile et Cloud pourra le contrôler au fur et à mesure qu'il grandira.

- Vincent… ?

- Oui Cid ?

- …t'aime… ZZZzzzZZzzzz

*******

Quelques années plus tard

- Papa ? Papa, tu es là ?

Vincent sortit en toute hâte de la chambre à coucher avec Cid sur les talons. Sephiroth, maintenant plus grand que son père, semblait très inquiet. Vincent le fit asseoir près du feu et Cid lui apporta une tasse de thé bien chaud. L'hiver Wutaien était dur, cette année, le vent froid se faufilait partout dans les maisons. Sephiroth et Vincent, bien que vampires, avaient appris à apprécier la boisson chaude qui était la préférée de Cid. Cela ne satisfaisait pas à leurs besoins premiers, mais le liquide réchauffait bien, et avait assez bon goût. Sephiroth but sa tasse rapidement.

- Papa Cid, Cloud est bizarre aujourd'hui, il est tout rouge et fait de drôles de bruits…

- Réchauffe-toi, je vais aller le voir, dit Cid.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps au pilote pour revenir et demander à Sephiroth de revenir dans sa maison qu'il partageait avec Cloud. En fait, c'était l'ancienne hutte de Cid et Cloud lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans le village, bien des années auparavant. Mais maintenant, et depuis près de 3 ans, Sephiroth avait prit Cloud comme Calice et habitaient ensemble dans cette maison. L'argenté pénétra dans sa chambre et trouva son Calice en compagnie de son père.

- Il a juste un rhume, Sephiroth. Il fait de la fièvre et tousse beaucoup, mais il devrait s'en remettre dans quelques jours si tu…

- Il est malade !?! Faut le faire boire, et vite !

- Non ! Attends !, cria Cid, Ce n'est pas très grave… Il lui faut seulement un peu de soupe. Et beaucoup de câlins…

- Oh… C'est quoi de la soupe ?

Et, dans le village des vampires, tout resta calme, sauf quand Chaos et Thorn décidaient de se manifester. Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… euh non, ça ils peuvent pas, désolée. Mais ils vécurent heureux.

Fin

Un gros merci à : Kima, Cronos et Selena qui ont toutes écrit un chapitre de cette super fic que j'ai eu du plaisir à faire. J'espère qu'elles aiment le résultat, car j'ai perdu le contact avec elles… *sniff* Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimer lire cette fic… je la traduirai en anglais sous peu. À bientôt !


End file.
